murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
21 Murdoch Street
"21 Murdoch Street" is the sixth episode of eleventh season and the one hundred fifty-sixth of the Murdoch Mysteries series. It airs on November 6, 2017. Summary Crabtree and Constable John Brackenreid go undercover at a prestigious boys’ school to break up a gambling ring and uncover murder. Character Revelations * When prodded by Inspector Brackenreid, John responds with a hard right hook in a rowdy ruse so that the uncooperative students would adopt John into their group. * In his usual unusual insightful manner, Detective Watts gleans that John is not certain he wants to be a policeman. * Inspector has a deep respect for the good Indian men who fought along side him. * Crabtree impresses Murdoch with his improvisation with the ultraviolet light, revealing George's expanding knowledge base and skill set. Continuity * Julia works with Marilyn Clarke toward furthering the science behind infertility. The disappointment in the first experiment is alleviated by an all-too-brief sweet moment between Julia and William. * The extraction of medicine from plants, "...much the same way as Aspirin was from willow bark." (ep.1105). * John Brackenreid learns about Murdoch's portable UV light (torch/flashlight) and echos his father's motto "follow the money". * Mrs. Brackenreid is still determined to turn John away from the Constabulary. * George takes advantage of the undercover assignment – to make an impression on some young minds via a certain published novel, The Curse of the Pharaohs. * Murdoch is working on a new invention that "...sees heat" which will (no doubt) be put to use in the near future, though Det. Watts questions "...why heat needs to be seen?" Historical References * The British Empire, its colonial history with India, and the racism against the people of a foreign nation. * Brackenreid's Afghanistan War, devilishly hot and with sand everywhere. * Ancient Egypt: sandy desert, the Nile, the Sphinx and "The great pyramids, both triangular and huge." * Chasteberry has been used in folk-infertility remedies since Ancient Greece. Trivia * During the week off for Halloween, The Accident, originally scheduled to broadcast Nov. 6, 2017, is bumped to Nov. 13. Instead, 21 Murdoch Street, airs Monday the 6th; the reason for the swap has not been disclosed – yet. * Showrunner Peter Mitchell has been teasing that this episode will have some MM fandom crying. * The title (and storyline) is a play on 21 Jump Street. * MM writer Natalia Guled reveals that the Writers Room has been really excited about Julia's storyline which gives a deeper depiction of the William-Julia marriage. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Sophie Goulet as Marilyn Clark Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Guest Cast Non-credited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1106 21 Murdoch Street George and Nina.png|George and Nina|link=George-Nina Relationship